Bila Rasaku ini Rasamu (Bukan Dia tapi Aku)
by LovePanDragon-PHB
Summary: REPUBLISH! Summary? apa itu? Hanya sebuah kegajean author.. dan kegalauan author labil.. PAIRING : KRISTAO slight : KrisLay Don't Like Don't Read!


**Author : LovePanDragon-PHB**

**Main Cast :**

**- Wu Yi Fan as Kris**

**- Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

**Support Cast :**

**- Zhang Yi Xing as Lay**

**- Kim Min Seok as Xiumin**

**Pairing : KrisTao slight KrisLay**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : a Little bit angst, hurt, songfict**

**Rating : Teen**

**Disclaimer : FF ini adalah murni hasil pemikiran saya.. SO, NO BASHING! DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T COPAS TANPA SEIJIN SAYA! ALL TAO POV! (FF ini pernah di publish di FP FB dan di notes pribadi saya jadi kalau ada yang pernah menemukan dan membacanya, itu sama dengan saya) :D**

_**Happy Reading~**_

_**And The Story Begin~**_

_**Aku memang terlanjur mencintaimu**_

_**Dan tak pernah ku sesali itu**_

_**Seluruh jiwa telah ku serahkan**_

_**Menggenggam janji setiaku**_

Lagi, aku harus melihat hal itu lagi. Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Sakit, aku merasa sangat sakit. Perih, hatiku sangat perih. Melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai harus melakukan sesuatu dengan orang lain sekalipun hanya di atas panggung sekalipun. Walaupun hanya untuk sekedar fanservice, tapi tak bisakah tak melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu? Mataku menatap nanar dua orang yang saat ini tengah berbincang-bincang dan tertawa berdua. Tak sadarkah aku ada disini? Memperhatikan kalian berdua.

"Tao-ah, kajja kita pulang."

"A-ah.. Ne, kajja kita pulang ge." Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum kepada Xiumin ge. Tampak ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat ekspresiku. Apakah ada yang salah?

"Kau.. Sudahlah.. Jangan pikirkan mereka berdua. Percaya saja pada mereka berdua ne." Xiumin gege menepuk pelan pundakku dan tersenyum.

"Ya, aku percaya pada mereka berdua ge.." Aku pun berusaha untuk tersenyum kembali. Percaya? Ya, aku percaya pada mereka berdua. Mereka berdua tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku kan? Ya, aku harus percaya. Terutama padanya. Ya, pada orang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku bahkan masih mampu mengingat pertama kali ini menyatakan perasaanya padaku enam bulan lalu.

_**FLASBACK**_

_"Tao.. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." _

_Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan Kris ge tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

_"Ada apa ge? Bicara di sini saja. Sini.. Duduk di sampingku." Aku menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingku. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan segera menarik tanganku tanpa mempedulikan reaksi member EXO-M yang lainnya._

_"Ya, Duizhang. Kau mau membawa kemana uri maknae kita? _

_Kris gege tidak mempedulikan teriakan teriakan Xiumin gege. Ia terus menarik tanganku ke dalam kamarnya._

**_BLAM_**

_Aku dapat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya tertutup. Entah kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang saat ini. Ada apa ini? Apakah aku sudah melakukan kesalahan? Apakah Kris gege akan menghukumku? Jujur, aku takut sekali. Aku takut ia akan marah padaku. Atau jangan-jangan.._

**_GREP_**

_Aku dapat merasakan sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangku. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang di leherku. Jangan katakan kalau Kris gege yang saat ini tengah memelukku. Kenapa ia memelukku seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan dia.._

_"Tao-ah.. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Tao-ah." Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Benarkah? Ini benar-benar nyatakah?_

_"A-apa maksudmu gege? Ini tidak lucu." Aku mempoutkan bibirku. Aku takut. Aku takut ia hanya bercanda. Aku memang mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintainya saat pertama kali bertemunya dulu. Tapi, benarkah? Benarkah ia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Apakah ini nyata?_

_"Aku tidak berbohong Tao. Aku tidak bercanda. Aku mencintaimu." Ia melepaskan pelukkannya membuatku menatap langsung ke arahnya. Aku menatap matanya, berusaha untuk mencari sebuah kebohongan. Tapi nihil, aku tidak menemukannya sedikitpun. Ia benar-benar tulus. Tapi aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Ia, pasti masih mencintai orang itu. Ya, aku tahu itu. Atau aku hanya dijadikan pelarian oleh dia?_

_Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku takut, takut bila ia hanya mempermainkanku._

_"Kenapa Tao? Kau tidak percaya padaku? Tatap aku Tao. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Ia memegang daguku, membuatku kembali menatap wajah tampannya. Tatapan matanya yang berubah sendu, membuatku terdiam terpaku. Apakah aku sudah melukainya? Apakah aku sudah menyakiti orang yang aku cintai?_

_"A-ani.. Aku percaya padamu gege. Aku hanya.. Ya, kau tahu. Aku hanya tidak percaya kalau kau juga mencintaiku." Aku tersenyum. _

_"Kau.. Kau juga mencintaiku Tao? Apakah itu berarti.. Itu berarti kau menerimaku?" Ia tersenyum dan mengguncang-guncangkan pundakku. Sesenang itukah aku membalas perasaannya? Apakah ia benar-benar mencintaiku? Aku harap ya._

_Aku hanya mampu menganggukan kepalaku. Aku benar-benar gugup. Rasanya jantungku benar-benar tidak normal saat ini. Ia tersenyum. Aku melihatnya tersenyum. Kau tahu? Hanya melihatmu tersenyum ge, aku sudah senang._

**_GREP_**

_Ia memeluk tubuhku, membuatku sedikit tersentak kaget karenanya._

_"Terima kasih Tao. Terima kasih karena kau telah membalas perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu Tao. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku tersenyum, ya, aku tersenyum. Perlahan aku membalas pelukannya._

_"Aku juga ge. Aku juga mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu." _

_Hey, tapi kenapa? Kenapa airmataku juga ikut mengalir. Apakah aku benar-benar bahagia? Ya, tentu saja aku bahagia. Perasaanku ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan._

_"Tao, kenapa kau menangis? Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Ia terlihat panik, mungkin lebih tepatnya khawatir. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat._

_"Aniyoo ge.. Aku hanya.. terlalu bahagia. Ya, aku terlalu bahagia hingga aku menangis ge." Aku tersenyum, dapat ku lihat ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Apakah ia benar-benar takut menyakitiku?_

_"Kalau begitu, maukah kau berjanji? Tidak akan meninggalkanku, apapun yang terjadi?" Ia menatapku dengan intens dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat hingga aku mampu merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Jantungku berdetak tidak karuan saat ini. Rasanya seperti.._

**_CHU_**

_Aku mampu merasakannya. Saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku untuk pertama kali. Ia hanya mengecup bibirku, dan segera melepaskan tautan kami. Ia menatapku dengan kedua mata elangnya. Membuatku semakin terhanyut, jauh, ke dalam dirinya._

_"Janji, jika kau tidak akan meninggalkanku? Tidak akan berpaling dariku apapun yang terjadi?" Ia menatap lekat diriku. Apakah ia ragu padaku?_

_"Aku berjanji ge. Aku berjanji tidak akan berpaling darimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Aku tersenyum dan detik berikutnya, aku mampu merasakan hangat tubuhnya saat ia memeluk diriku lagi._

_"Terima kasih Tao, aku juga. Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Tidak akan berpaling darimu. Aku janji padamu Tao. Saranghae.. Jeongmal saranghae Huang Zi Tao."_

_"Nado.. Nado saranghae Wu Yi Fan ge."_

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

Lihatlah, siapa yang sekarang mengingkari janji itu? Siapa yang mulai berpaling terlebih dahulu? Apa kau tahu? Aku sakit ge. Aku sakit di sini. Melihat kedekatanmu dengannya. Apa kau tahu? Aku merasa kau semakin menjauh dariku. Semakin tidak terjangkau oleh kedua tanganku ini. Aku merasa jika aku hanya mengikuti bayanganmu, tanpa mampu memeluk dirimu seutuhnya saat ini.

"Tao-ah. Istirahatlah. Sudah malam." Orang itu menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum.

"Benar Tao, ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kau segera beristirahat. Aku takut kau sakit. Besok pagi kita ada pekerjaan." Ia mengacak rambutku dan tersenyum.

Apakah aku mengganggu kalian berdua? Apakah keberadaanku saat ini mengganggu kemesraan kalian berdua? Apakah kalian tahu? Aku sakit! Aku merasa sangat sakit di sini. Di sudut hatiku. Apakah kalian tidak mampu merasakannya?

"A-ah.. Kalian benar. Kalau begitu, aku istirahat duluan Lay ge, Kris ge. Annyeong. Selamat malam." Aku beranjak dari sofa, melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku dan Xiumin ge.

"Ah.. Tunggu sebentar Tao. Kau lupa sesuatu." Aku mampu merasakan tangan Kris ge menahanku.

"Lupa apa ge?" Aku berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ya, aku ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari bibirnya.

"Tsk.. Kau ini.." Ia menarikku dan mengecup kilat bibir dan keningku.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sekarang, kau beristirahatlah. Mimpi indah my baby panda." Ia tersenyum dengan lembut dan mengacak rambutku dengan penuh rasa sayang -menurutku-.

"Ne.. Kau juga, segera istirahat ge. Aku juga tidak ingin kau sakit. Jaljayo Kris ge." Aku tersenyum, sesaat aku melirik ke arah orang itu. Aku melihatnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan.. terluka. Apakah aku sudah menyakitinya? Hey, aku juga sakit jika kau ingin tahu.

"Selamat malam semua.. Annyeong.. Jaljayoo.." Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat ke arah kamar.

**BLAM**

**BRUK**

Kakiku terasa sangat lemas. Sungguh.. Aku tidak kuat.. Aku melihatnya, orang itu. Orang itu juga mencintainya. Aku mampu merasakannya. Sakit. Ini sakit. Aku tidak ingin merasakannya. Aku tidak ingin merasakan sakit seperti ini. Aku mencengkram dadaku. Membiarkan airmata yang sedari tadi aku tahan mengalir dengan bebasnya. Sungguh, ini terasa amat menyakitkan. Kenapa? Apa salahku? Apa salahku hingga aku harus mengalami ini semua? Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, menahan isakanku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin membuat Xiumin gege terganggu karena tangisanku. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orang lain. Biar, biarkan aku yang merasakan sakit ini sendiri. Ya, biarkan aku yang menanggung rasa sakit ini.. sendiri.

"Hiks.. Appo.. Sakit.. Tapi.. Aku mencintainya.. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi, orang itu.. Orang itu juga mencintainya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jawab aku Kris ge. Jawab aku.."

_**Kumohon jangan jadikan semua ini**_

_**Alasan kau menyakitiku**_

_**Meskipun cintamu tak hanya untukku**_

_**Tapi cobalah sejenak mengerti**_

"Maaf Tao, tadi di bandara aku..-" Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalahkah? Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus merasa bersalah?

"Gwencahana ge.. Tadi ada Luhan gege yang menjagaku." Aku tersenyum. Tapi benarkah? Benarkah tidak apa-apa?

"Tapi Tao..-" Ia mengangkat wajahnya, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuhku. Dan entah mengapa, aku malah menghindari sentuhannya.

"Aku tahu kau juga pasti lelah ge. Istirahatlah. Aku juga ingin istirahat. Kepalaku masih terasa sakit. Kau tahu, sepertinya aku memang tidak boleh berpergian jauh-jauh. Hahaha.." Aku tertawa, berusaha menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Tao-"

"Selamat malam ge." Aku sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup keningnya.

"Saranghae Kris ge. Aku mencintaimu." Aku tersenyum, tampak ia ingin mengulurkan tangannya kembali. Tapi dengan segera aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar.

Apakah kau pernah merasakannya ge? Merasakan sakitnya, merasakan kecewanya, saat kau membutuhkan seseorang yang kau cintai untuk berada di sampingmu, tapi ternyata orang itu tidak mempedulikanmu sedikit pun. Apakah aku egois? Ya, aku memang egois. Tapi itu semua karena dirimu. Karena kau adalah KEKASIHKU. Apakah aku tidak boleh egois? Apakah aku harus selalu mengalah? Aku rasa, aku sudah berkorban banyak untukmu ge. Terlebih perasaanku.

"Aku bodoh.. Aku bodoh.. Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Wu Yi Fan. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Lagi.. Aku melihatnya lagi. Lagi, ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mendengarkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu keluar dari bibir dan tulisan para fans.

_"Cih.. Kenapa dia selalu mendekati Kris? Memangnya dia pantas?"_

Mendekati? Bukan aku yang selalu mendekatinya. Bukankah dia yang selalu mencariku? Apa salah jika aku mendekati kekasihku sendiri?

_"Tsk.. Dia selalu menyakiti Kris gege. Selingkuh dengan Baekhyun dan yang lainnya."_

Selingkuh? Aku berselingkuh? Demi Tuhan. Tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di pikiranku untuk mengkhianatinya.

_"Dia tak pantas dengan Kris oppa."_

Aku tak pantas? Lalu siapa yang lebih pantas? Apakah orang itu yang lebih pantas? Seburuk itukah aku di mata kalian?

_"Sudah manja, cengeng, sekarang gay? Tsk.. Tak di sangka."_

Aku akui aku memang manja. Aku memang cengeng. Tapi gay? Apakah itu salah? Apakah itu merugikan kalian? Bukankah cinta itu tidak memandang apapun?

_"Dia cuma memanfaatkan Kris oppa. Dasar tidak tahu diri."_

_"Dia itu..-"_

Cukup. Sudah cukup aku melihat dan mendengar semua caci maki seperti itu. Apakah itu yang ada di mata kalian? Memanfaatkan Kris gege? Apakah itu yang kalian lihat? Kenapa? Kenapa kalian sampai menuduhku seperti itu? Berselingkuh? Bahkan pikiran itu tak sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikiranku. Aku dan Baekhyun hyung hanya sahabat. Tak lebih dari itu. Kami dekat karena kami sama-sama berbintang Taurus dan juga lahir di bulan yang sama. Dan ia juga yang menjadi penerjemah untukku bila kami semua sedang perform bersama di atas panggung, karena mengingat jarak aku dan Kris gege yang terlalu jauh.

Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya bila orang-orang menyebutmu gay? Padahal sepertinya mereka tidak memberikan respon apapun tentang kedekatanmu dengan orang itu. Mungkin lebih baik aku yang mengalah. Ya, mungkin itu lebih baik. Aku memang sudah terlanjur mencintai dirimu. Tapi, tak bisakah? Tak bisakah kau merasakanya? Rasa cemburu setiap kali melihat kedekatanmu dengannya? Tatapan mata yang terluka setiap kali melihat kalian berdua membuat moment bersama di atas panggung.

**_"Kami melakukan itu hanya untuk sekedar fanservice. Tidak lebih Tao-ah. Lagipula bukankah ia sudah jadian dengan Suho? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya kau Huang Zi Tao."_**

Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu. Tapi benarkah? Benarkah hanya sekedar fanservice semata? Aku merasakan ada yang lain dari tatapan kalian. Apakah ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku? Adakah yang tidak aku ketahui selama ini?

Apakah kalian tidak dapat merasakannya? Atau mungkin, mungkin kalian merasakannya, tapi kalian mengabaikan perasaan itu. Membutakan mata dan hati kalian, menulikan telinga dan pendengaran kalian. Hingga kalian tidak mampu melihat airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mataku, mendengar jeritan tangis dari dalam hatiku.

Apa perbedaan aku dengannya? Bukankah ia juga seorang pria? Kenapa? Kenapa hanya aku saja yang menerima kata-kata menyakitkan seperti itu?

"Tao, kau melamun lagi?" Aku menolehkan pandanganku dan melihat Xiumin gege menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Dapat ku lihat ia menghela nafas lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Memikirkan mereka lagi?"

"A-aniyo.. Aku tidak memikirkan mereka." Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain dan mengigit bibir bawahku. Menahan airmata yang siap mengalir setiap saat. Aku memang cengeng. Tapi inilah aku. Aku mudah tersentuh hanya karena hal-hal kecil. Aku mampu menangis hanya karena sesuatu hal yang sederhana. Aku memang lemah, dan aku akui itu. Tapi tidak bisakah? Tidak bisakah kalian tidak memperburuk keadaan itu.

"Kau berbohong Tao. Kau kira aku tidak dapat merasakannya? Aku tahu kau selalu menangis diam-diam di kamar Tao setiap malam. Bahkan saat kita sedang berkumpul bersama. Tanpa kau menunjukkan kau menangis pun, dalam hatimu kau menangisi mereka. Aku tahu itu semua Tao."

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Xiumin gege. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui semuanya? Sedangkan ia dan orang itu. Tidak sedikitpun menyadari keadaanku sebenarnya.

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan airmata yang siap mengalir kapan saja. Tidak, aku harus kuat. Harus.

"Menangislah. Menangislah agar kau merasa lega. Lepaskanlah. Lepaskanlah semua yang kau pendam selama ini. Aku tahu Tao, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Dan satu lagi. Jangan pernah mendengarkan ucapan orang-orang itu. Mereka tidak mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana dirimu sebenarnya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri Tao-ah. Kami selalu mendukungmu di sini. Percayalah."

**DEG**

Semua yang di katakan Xiumin gege benar. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Tapi, tetap saja. Itu sangat menyakitkan untukku.

**GREP**

Aku dapat merasakan rasa hangat melingkupi tubuhku. Xiumin gege memelukku dengan erat. Dan tanpa dapat ku bendung lagi, aku membiarkan airmata yang sedari tadi ku tahan mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Tolong.. Tolong bantu aku Xiumin ge. Bantu aku.. Aku mencintainya. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya."

_**Bila Rasaku Ini Rasamu**_

_**Sanggupkah Engkau Menahan Sakitnya**_

_**Terkhianati Cinta Yang Kau Jaga**_

_**Coba Bayangkan Kembali**_

_**Betapa Hancurnya Hati Ini Kasih**_

_**Semua Telah Terjadi**_

"Tunggu Tao, itu tidak seperti yang kau kira." Langkahku tertahan karena ia tengah memegang lenganku dengan sangat erat.

"Tidak seperti yang ku kira? Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas ge. AKU MENDENGARNYA DENGAN JELAS! LALU KAU BILANG ITU TIDAK SEPERTI YANG KAU KIRA?!"

Cukup. Ini sudah cukup bagiku. Dapat ku lihat wajahnya yang terkejut mendengar teriakanku. Aku tidak peduli. Sudah cukup. Bukankah itu semua sudah menjadi bukti. Ia mengatakannya sendiri dari bibirnya, tanpa ada paksaan.

_**"Lay saranghaeyo. I hate daddy."**_

Apa itu? Tidak seperti yang ku kira? Apa itu tidak cukup membuktikan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau baru saja menghancurkan perasaanku? Menghancurkan perasaan yang sudah aku tata dengan baik untuk dirimu. Perasaan cinta yang tercipta hanya untuk dirimu. Hanya untuk dirimu Wu Yi Fan.

"A-aku.. Aku hanya bercanda sayang. Aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya." Ia memegang erat kedua pundakku. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik. Ah, tentu saja. Karena aku mendengar sendiri "pernyataan cinta" darinya untuk orang itu.

"Cukup ge.. Cukup. Jangan jadikan itu alasan untuk menyakitiku lebih dari ini ge. Aku tahu, aku tahu kau mencintainya. Dan tampaknya ia juga mencintaimu ge. Chukkae." Aku tak mempedulikan berapa banyak airmata yang saat ini tengah mengalir menghiasi pipiku. Sesak, sakit, perih, kecewa semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau kira Tao. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu." Ia menangkup wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. Kau tahu? Perih. Saat menatap kedua manik mata itu. Tolong. Tolong katakan kalau ia berbohong.

"Ak- hmpphh-"

Ia mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. Ia menciumku. Terasa lembut, tapi sangat menyakitkan untukku. Ia terus mengecup bibirku, tanpa mempedulikan penolakkan dariku.

Entah sudah berapa lama kami berciuman. Hingga akhirnya aku mendorong dengan paksa dirinya untuk menjauh. Dengan segera aku menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Aku mengusap dengan kasar bibirku. Ia menatapku, menatapku dengan tatapan sendunya. Tolong. Tolong jangan biarkan aku terjerat oleh kata-kata manisnya lagi. Ini sudah cukup. Cukup menyakitkan untukku.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Tao. Hanya dirimu. Aku dan dia hanya..-"

**GREP**

"Aku mencintaimu ge. Aku mencintaimu. Tolong, tolong jangan sakiti aku lagi." Dan tanpa sadar aku sudah memeluknya. Aku memaafkannya? Ya, aku selalu memaafkannya. Aku mencintainya. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintainya.

"Aku berjanji Tao. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Tidak akan pernah."

Dapat aku rasakan ia memeluk erat tubuhku. Mengusap lembut rambutku. Aku dapat merasakannya. Rasa cinta dan sayang dari dirinya. Apakah aku bodoh? Mungkin aku memang benar-benar bodoh. Tapi aku mencintainya dan aku akan percaya dengan janjinya. Janji bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyakitiku lagi. Ya, semoga saja.

_**(cintaku) cintaku (lebih besar dari benciku) lebih besar dari benciku**_

_**Cukup aku yang rasakan(jangan dia) jangan dia (jangan dia) jangan dia cukup aku**_

_**(jangan dia jangan dia) cukup aku(jangan dia)**_

**PRANG**

Gelas yang tengah ku pegang terlepas begitu saja dari genggaman tanganku. Aku melihatnya. Melihat orang yang aku cintai tengah memeluk dengan erat orang itu. Dan lagi.. Wajah mereka.. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Dapat ku lihat mereka berdua terkejut melihat diriku. Dengan segera mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka. Tampak orang itu, Lay gege, menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?

"Ta-Tao. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku yang tengah terdiam terpaku di tempatku. Kaki terasa mati rasa. Kenapa? Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku tidak bisa menggerakan kakiku. Kenapa? Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kenapa? Kenapa tubuhku tidak menolak saat ia ingin memeluk? Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?

"Be-benar Tao. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. A-aku tadi sedang bercerita tentang Suho hyung. Sepertinya aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Ka-kami berdua tidak melakukan apapun. Percayalah." Lay gege menatapku, menatapku dengan tatapan bersalahnya. Dapat ku lihat airmata telah menghiasi wajah manisnya. Hey? Aku bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Aku hanya mampu memberikan tatapan kosong ke arahnya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak ingin berada di posisi seperti saat ini.

"Istirahatlah Lay-ah. Ini sudah malam. Biar aku yang menjelaskan padanya. Kau pasti sudah sangat lelah. Besok pagi kita ada jadwal lagi. Aku tidak ingin ada anggotaku yang sakit karena ini." Ia melepaskan pelukkannya dari tubuhku dan menepuk pelan pundak Lay gege. Dapat ku lihat dari sorot matanya yang terlihat sendu dan.. terluka.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku istirahat dulu kalau begitu. Selamat malam Duizhang. Selamat malam Tao." Ia menepuk pelan pundakku saat ia melewati tubuhku. Sesaat aku melihat ia menatapku dengan tatapan terluka. Kenapa? Kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu? Apa aku sudah menyakitinya? Kenapa? Kenapa ia memberikan tatapan seperti itu padaku? Apa salahku?

Aku menatap kepergian Lay gege dengan penuh tanda tanya dalam pikiranku. Kenapa justru ia yang menatapku seperti itu? Harusnya aku! Harusnya aku yang menatapnya seperti itu! Kris gege itu kekasihku dan seharusnya yang memeluknya seperti hanya aku! Hanya aku! Terdengar egois memang, tapi aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Apakah aku salah bila aku cemburu melihat hal itu?

"Tao.."

Panggilan itu menyadarkanku, bahwa saat ini aku tidak sedang sendiri. Dengan segera aku menolehkan wajahku, menatap ia yang tengah berdiri terpaku. Tampak ekspresi wajahnya yang menyiratkan rasa lelah dan tatapan matanya yang terlihat begitu sendu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapaiku tapi dengan segera aku menepis uluran tangannya.

"A-aku juga ingin segera beristirahat. Kau juga beristirahatlah gege. Ini sudah malam. Kau tampak sangat lelah." Aku memalingkan wajahku, dan segera membalikkan tubuhku. Memejamkan kedua mataku, menahan airmata yang sedari tadi berontak untuk keluar.

'Aku mohon Tuhan. Berikan aku kekuatan saat ini.'

"Selamat malam gege." Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menjauh darinya. Sakit. Ini sangat sakit. Lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya. Kemana? Kemana janji yang dulu ia ucapkan padaku. Janji bahwa ia tidak akan menyakitiku lagi. Kemana janji itu?

Aku mengusap dengan kasar airmata yang mengalir di pipiku. Tuhan, aku mohon, aku berharap kau menghilangkan semua rasa sakit ini. Aku tidak sanggup Tuhan. Sungguh aku tidak sanggup. Aku memang mencintainya. Tapi, bukan seperti ini Tuhan. Bukan cinta yang menyakitkan seperti ini yang aku harapkan.

**GREP**

Aku tersentak kaget karena pelukan tiba-tiba itu. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya di leherku. Dan aku merasakan pundaku sedikit basah. Tunggu. Basah? Tidak mungkin kalau ia..

"Maafkan aku Tao. Maafkan aku." Aku mampu merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Dan tolong katakan padaku. Katakan padaku kalau aku baru saja salah dengar. Tidak mungkin ia menangiskan? Tidak mungkin.

"Aku mencintaimu Tao. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Tapi.."

Tapi? Tapi apa ge? Kenapa harus ada tapi? Cukup. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya. Jangan teruskan. Aku mohon jangan teruskan. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak siap jika aku harus terluka saat ini. Kenapa? Kenapa justru di saat ini lidahku terasa sangat kelu.

"Tapi tidak dapat ku pungkiri. Aku juga mencintainya. Aku juga mencintai Lay." Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya. Aku dapat merasakan pundakku basah sangat basah saat ini. Tak tahukah kau? Aku terluka, hatiku hancur. Mendengar semua pengakuanmu. Tak mampukah kau mendengar jeritan hatiku, yang meneriakkan kata kecewa, kata terluka, kata perih. Tidak mampukah kau mendengarnya? Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Apa salahku? Apa salahku?

"A-apa salahku ge? Apa salahku hingga kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Apakah aku begitu tidak pantas untukmu, hingga kau mempermainkan perasaanku? Kenapa ge? Kenapa harus aku yang merasakan semua ini? KENAPA HARUS AKU GE?! JAWAB AKU GEE?!" Aku berteriak, putus asa, kecewa, terluka, perih, pedih, sesak. Cukup Tuhan, cukup. Aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit ini lagi.

"Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumku ge? Apakah ini semua karena aku terlalu manja padamu? Apakah kau juga berpikiran kalau aku hanya memanfaatkanmu ge? Sama seperti para fansmu, menuduhku jika aku hanya memanfaatkan dirimu. Jawab aku ge? JAWAB AKU?!" Biarkan, biarkan aku mengungkapkan semua yang telah aku pendam selama ini. Tolong, tolong biarkan aku mengungkapkan semua perasaanku saat ini.

"Cukup Tao. Itu semua tidak seperti yang kau katakan. Bukan itu. Bukan itu alasannya." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan membalikan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sungguh, aku tidak sanggup untuk mengangkat wajahku. Menatap wajahnya, melihat kedua matanya yang selalu membuatku hanyut kedalamnya. Cukup. Ini sudah melebihi batasku.

Aku mencengkram dadaku. Ini sangat sakit. Lebih sakit dari yang aku pikirkan saat ini. Mendengar orang yang ku cintai juga mencintai orang lain selain diriku. Itu sudah cukup membuatku terpuruk.

"S-sampai se-sejauh mana k-kau akan menyakitiku ge? Sampai sejauh mana kau ingin menghancurkanku? Sampai sejauh mana kau ingin mempermainkan perasaanku? Sampai sejauh mana ge? Sampai sejauh mana?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap wajahnya yang tampak terkejut dengan semua pertanyaanku. Aku menatapnya, menatap dengan tatapan lelahku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar sudah sangat lelah. Aku lelah jika harus menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Ia tidak memberikan respon apapun. Diam. Itulah jawabannya.

"Aku lelah ge. Aku lelah jika harus seperti ini. Kau tahu? Hatiku sudah hancur ge. Perasaanku sudah terluka dalam ge. Aku membencimu ge. Aku sangat membencimu."

Tampak ia tersentak kaget karena ucapanku.

"Aku memang membencimu. Tapi rasa cintaku ini lebih besar dari rasa benciku ge. Apa kau dapat merasakannya ge? Apa kau mengetahuinya? Mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya? Tolong jawab aku ge. Jawab aku." Aku memukul-mukul dadanya. Membiarkan airmataku mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia terdiam. Ia terdiam terpaku. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"JAWAB AKU GE! APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN? APA YANG HARUS-"

**GREP**

Ia memelukku. Ia memeluk tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakannya. Merasakan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku Tao. Maafkan aku."

Aku tersentak kaget karena ucapannya. "Maaf"? Hanya kata itukah yang mampu kau ucapkan padaku? Setelah kau melukai perasaanku hingga seperti ini? Hanya kata "maaf" sajakah? Kenapa? Kenapa justru kau meminta maaf padaku.

"Aku mohon. Aku mohon jangan menangis ge. Kau membuatku seakan-akan aku yang bersalah ge. Tolong. Tolong jangan menangis. Kau membuatku semakin terasa sakit. Aku moh-"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Tao." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, membuatku semakin terasa sakit. Tolong, tolong jangan katakan kau mencintaiku, jika hatimu tidak seutuhnya untukku. Tolong, tolong jangan siksa aku dengan semua kata manismu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku Tao." Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya membuat hatiku semakin terasa sesak. Tuhan, apakah aku harus memberikannya kesempatan untuk kesekian kalinya? Apakah aku harus memaafkan orang telah menyakiti perasaanku hingga seperti ini? Apakah aku harus memaafkan orang yang telah mengingkari janjinya,berpaling kepada orang lain. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan? Apa yang harus aku jawab saat ini?

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha untuk menghirup aroma tubuh yang selama ini telah menjadi candu untukku. Dada bidang yang selalu membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Lengan kekar yang selalu memelukku, memberikan kehangatan untukku. Tangan besar yang selalu menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Mata yang selalu menatapku dengan tatapan teduh dan damainya. Bibirnya yang selalu menjadi candu untukku, yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untukku. Aku menyukai semuanya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya. Aku mencintai orang ini. Sangat mencintai orang ini. Kilasan setiap moment yang aku lalui bersamanya kini menari-nari memenuhi pikiranku. Tuhan, apakah aku harus memaafkannya?

"Aku mencintaimu Tao. Aku..-"

"Aku juga. Aku mencintaimu ge. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ya, aku mencintainya. Aku memang terlanjur mencintainya. Dan itu tak mampu untuk aku pungkiri. Tak mampu untuk aku ingkari. Namanya, namanya jelas-jelas telah terukir dengan indah dalam hatiku. Bahkan luka yang ia torehkan untukku, tidak mampu untuk menghapus namanya dari hatiku.

"Benarkah? Benarkah itu?" Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya, dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Aku hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalaku dan tersenyum. Ya, aku tersenyum. Aku benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

"Gomawo. Gomawo Tao-ah. Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan melupakan perasaanku padanya. Aku berjanji. Berjanji akan mencintaimu seutuhnya. Gomawo Tao-ah. Gomawo. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Tao-ah." Ia kembali memeluk tubuhkku. Aku dapat mendengar tawanya. Melihat senyumnya. Itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku mencintaimu. Tak dapat aku pungkiri rasa cintaku lebih besar dari rasa benciku. Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari dirinya. Tolong, cintai aku. Cintai aku seutuhnya. Bukan dia. Jangan dia. Tapi aku. Hanya aku. Hanya aku yang harus kau cintai. **Bukan dia, tapi aku.**

-T-H-E-E-N-D-


End file.
